<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Journey Through The Multiverse by TinyCookies12637</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041791">A Journey Through The Multiverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637'>TinyCookies12637</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And yes I'm putting Bendy in here too fight meh, Begon Thots, Chesstale, Cross is everyones favorite fluffy boi, Error by the power vested in me by the state of Ohio I dub thee Thot Destroyer, Error sans is kind of an ass, Fresh is one of my favorites, Kumu from Glitchtale will be here too but he's black, Mc/Blueberry, Mc/Cross, Mc/Dream, Mc/Dust, Mc/Fresh, Mc/Horror, Mc/Ink, Mc/InkBendy, Mc/Killer, Mc/Nightmare, Mc/Rassberry aka swapfell sans, Mc/Red, Mc/all sans, My oc PaperGrid will be here too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PaperGrid is from UnderHeart, frisk is adorable, it's in between the original Undertale and Underfell, mc/ Error, pink Soul, so are most of the bad sans', underland, which is my AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl wakes up from her nap to find herself in the Anti-void and is not really surprised that something like this would happen to her. After waking up she explores the area, will she make new friends along the some unexpected others not so much but hey only one way to find out. </p><p>A̴̦̘͈̥͙̝̞̹͍̦͚̗͊ ̷̢͚̭͓̪̩̲͉͓̜̼͒́̿̿͊̈́͊̌̀̅͘͝s̴̻͍͇̯̟̏͒̈́̈̒͊̈ ̴̛̭̱̣̦̆̾͊͂̅͋̀̆H̷̛̛̠̥̥͚͂̅̈̂̆̃͋́̊͝ ̸̠̮͎̯̺̘̞͉̮̬̠̽̏̒̊̋̓͐l̷̛̮͙̖̜̬͔̜̯͍͆͂͋̂͗̆́͋̋͂͜͜͝ ̷̼̺̲̹̹͚͇̗̰̬̍͊̾̎̚ͅẺ̵̢̲̻̳̞̦́̊͋̈̎͌͠ ̸̜̟̮͙̻̫̹̗͙̩̓͛͐̾̂͆̎͠͠y̴̢̟̰͎̜̍̃͝ͅ ̸̢̨̤̬͙̦͉̠͉̍͛̅̋͗̐͜͝S̷̬͈̝̘͈͉͇͗̽͑̃͋̋̊͊̕͜͠͠ͅ ̴̢͖̳̟̲͓̬̜̫̿̓̽͘t̸̡̠̯̼͗̔͋́̽ ̶̛̭̥̮̥̀̾̄̍̅̊̍̎̄̾͘À̸͇͓͕̱̮͈̍̑̌̈́̅̈̅̑ͅ ̷̜̗̞̿̈́̿̈́͆̀͂̔̕͜͝͝y̷̨̛̼͈̭͓͎̗̠͗̉̌͐͂͘ͅ ̶̢̭̘̖̜̼͚̈́̒̓D̴̢͕͓̖͕̝͆͊́͘̚̚ ̵͓͓̬̳̓̈͐͝é̶̪͎͉̻̻̖̇̿͊͜͜͝ ̷̼̙̌̇͗̿͊̒͊̔T̴͔̱͓̹̮̘͔̮̝̤͆̿̾̀̓͗͜͝ͅ ̴̩̗̭̙̞̩̺̳̼̼̘̮̅͂͑̈́̓͐̿͂̊̈ë̵͓̠́̿̎̐̉̓͌̿ ̸̛͍̦̬͕͇͇̫̰͈͂̍̎̿Ŗ̷̻͕̼͍͝ ̶͔͗̎͂̏͌̀̉̄͠m̵̘̗̘̩̟͎͂̽̈́̑̕͠͝ ̴̡̹̲͔̝̪̙͂̈́͜Î̶̧̡̮̠̼̤͖̦̱̞̒̇̑̆̄̌̈́̇͛ ̸̨̡͓̻̤̻̯̼̻̭̌̃̐͐̅̈́̚̕̕̚͜ṉ̸̺̭̯͊͒̋̋̅͑̏͠ ̷̢̡͙͚̭̘̬̟̟̟̅͆̆̽̅̈́͗̅͐̂̚ͅͅȨ̷̜̳̬͉̪͔̩̇̄͠ ̴̝͊̋͌̿͛̈́̂͗͂̔͝d̷̠͓̟̓̓̅̊͒͘̕ ̸̗͙̪̥̘̩̤̜̖̈́̑̄͛̋</p><p>file not found do you wish to reset </p><p>[yes]&lt;3    [no] </p><p>commencing reset<br/>10%<br/>60%<br/>100%<br/>reset complete </p><p>you may now [continue]&lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/gifts">Tereox_X</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts">Harrish6</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryAngryDeer/gifts">VeryAngryDeer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the new chapter is up and if you didn't see the preview then I'm sorry</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. finding friends (and getting hurt in the process)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that came to her mind was the feeling of being weightless, floating in nothing as the silence wrapped around her like a blanket right out of the dryer. </p><p>Taking a breath she opened her eyes. Blinking a few times as the only thing she saw was white, it seemed to stretch on forever. Slowly she uncurled herself from the ball she was in, she suddenly saw a flash of color. Her eyes were blurry and she didn’t have her glasses on. Squinting, she realized that the flash of color was from the scarf she was wearing. Looking down she knew these clothes looked familiar to her as her oc wore the same thing. Aside from the hot pink shirt, bare feet, and black cloak with red and yellow trim, her outfit matched the one her oc, PaperGrid, wore.<br/>
The purple coat her child (in her mind anyway) wore was tied around her waist, and the light blue pants were thin and soft. </p><p>The only thing different about the outfit was that instead of a dark blue shirt, it was her pink one that read “sorry I’m late I didn’t want to come” on the front. And the whole outfit seemed to glitch in and out in certain places which she thought was kinda cool.<br/>
She checked any and all pockets for her glasses and found them in a case in the pocket on the left side of her coat. Putting on her glasses, her vision cleared up and she could see her surroundings better, not that there was much to look at anyway.</p><p> Suddenly she was no longer floating in the air and came down with a thud. Sitting up she rubbed her back to ease away the pain, it might leave a bruise but as long as she’s able to move without it hurting too much she should be fine.<br/>
She stood and began to walk, not really planning on going anywhere, she just wanted to do something to clear her head a bit. As she walked she kept her guard up just in case, turning her head at a strange sound coming from her left side she moved her body to face the source of the noise. </p><p>A portal of swirling color had opened before her and a foot came through and then the rest of the body. As the portal closed the newcomer stared at her with curiosity and suspicion. </p><p>She knew who was standing before her was Ink, The Creator and Protector of Au’s. Pushing up her glasses, she gave Ink a small smile and waved. Seemingly snapping out of his daze, he returned the smile and his mouth opened to say something before she interrupted him, “I know who you are.” her voice was quiet as she spoke. </p><p>He blinked a few times, and each time his eye lights changed from a star to an exclamation point. She pulled the cloak around her tighter as her stomach decided to make itself known to the world. </p><p>She looked up at Ink when he let out a sigh, and held his hand out for her to take. “Come with me so I can get you something to eat and then we’ll talk ok?” She lifted her hand slowly and placed her hand in his. Opening a new portal Ink gave her a kind smile and put his arm around her shoulders. </p><p>She would have dropped right then and there if Ink hadn’t been there to support her. Shaking her head to clear the dizziness, she looked around the room a bit. There was a couch that was an odd shade of green but looked comfy enough, with a TV in front of it. Ink led her to the couch and told her to wait there. </p><p>He came back a few minutes later with a familiar skeleton, it was classic sans. She looked up, pushing her glasses back into place and gave a small smile. Classic scanned her face, seemingly looking for something, when he didn’t find it he gave a somewhat forced smile and moved closer to her and held out his hand. She shook the offered hand and as a loud fart noise sounded through the room, she giggled and seemed to uncurl from herself as Classic introduced himself. “the name’s sans, sans the skeleton” his smile seemed more real as she giggled. </p><p>When she got her giggles under control she greeted him  “It’s nice to meet you sans, I’m Ashley ” her stomach made a loud rumble, demanding that food be provided soon lest she starve. “ ya hungry kiddo?” she smiled sheepishly and nodded. He looked at Ink and he nodded. “ how about we all go to grillby’s, what do ya say kid?” she nodded and stood and said “ are we walking or taking a shortcut?” classic smiled but on the inside he wondered how she knew about his shortcuts, then decided that he would deal with that later. </p><p>Within seconds they were in front of grillby’s and classic walked up and held the door open for Ink and the human. He winked and said “ladies first.” she rolled her eyes and walked into the warm building. She sat next to classic with Ink sitting on her left side. “ ya want fries, a burger, or both?” she played with the end of her cloak as she tried to decide. “ um I guess I’ll just have fries, I’m not sure if I could eat more than that.”  Sans was a little surprised by her answer but he ordered the food (Ink had said he wasn’t hungry right before they had all left) anyway. </p><p>They didn’t have to wait long for the food and soon everyone ( except Ink) was eating. Sans watched as the human scarfed down her food, she didn’t act like someone was going to take it away but she ate fast regardless. “slow down kid you might choke” she looked at him with a few fries hanging out of her mouth, then they were gone and she spoke. “I gotta eat em before they get cold.” She then went back to scarfing them down, but a little slower than before. </p><p>After about two minutes the fries were gone and she sat there a little sad that they were gone but was happy that she was full. She glanced at both Ink and Sans with an odd feeling in her gut. (and it wasn’t from eating fast, she alway ate like that) she fidgeted in her seat, her ADHD made it almost impossible for her to keep still unless she was distracted. “So….. what do you guys want to talk about?” Ink and Classic shared a look, seeming to be having a silent conversation before Ink finally said something. “Well let’s start with how you got into the anti-void.” she shrugged “ I don’t know, one minute I was in my room taking a nap, and then I woke up there.” </p><p>Ink seemed to be thinking about her answer, and Classic took that as his turn to ask something. “ you seem to be very calm about this, why is that?”  she sighed and began to explain everything she knew about the Undertale fandom and the multiverse, both boys were quiet for a while before Classic spoke up. “So, your telling me that everyone down here in this stupid hell hole are just fucking video game characters.” his eye lights were gone and were replaced with black voids. </p><p>“W-well yes t-that’s the gist o-of it.” she began to shrink into her cloak, and she began to shake slightly. “So you think that this is all a fucking game to you? That we are your fucking playthings? Well do you?” he was full on glaring at her now (cause Author-chan is evil, you can fight me in the comments) with one eye glowing blue. Ink opened his mouth to say something but Sans kept going. “Just because you think that your better then us does not give you a reason to fuck with our lives just cuase your bored kid.” her lip began to quiver as tears spilled down her face and she stuttered her response. “ I-I never- I d-didn’t- “ Sans kept his glare on the poor girl but he didn’t care anymore, this kid had fucked with their lives long enough and he wanted to end this now. </p><p>Ink was trying really hard to get Classic to calm down before he was thrown to the side and the human and Classic were pulled into a battle. </p><p>The world around her turned black as four buttons and a bright pink soul appeared in front of her, text popped( tbh I almost put pooped)  up that read * Sans blocks the way* *you feel like your going to have a bad time* Sans launched his first attack at her and she dodged it easily as with the next one. Then it was her turn, tears poured down her face as she pressed act<br/>
[Fight]  [Act]&lt;3   [Item] [Mercy]</p><p>*Check*              *Joke*<br/>
*Plead* &lt;3               *Cry*</p><p>*you tell sans that it’s not your fault but he doesn’t seem to believe you*</p><p>The next wave of attacks came and she was hit in the shoulder, a bone had grazed it but it began to bleed, her soul pulsed pink before a crack appeared. Another wave came at her and was able to get away, two bones had cut her upper arm and lower leg, blood seeped through her clothing. Now it was her turn</p><p>[Fight]  [Act]  [Item]  [Mercy]&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>*Spare*            *Flee*&lt;3</p><p>The world returned as she ran out the door of Grillby’s and out into the cold of Snowdin. Sans took a step to follow before Ink stopped him, worry in his multicolored eye lights, and Sans realized what he had done. “Ink I didn’t mean ta hurt her I-I-I.... fuck “ Ink turned and said “ I’ll go after her, you. go. Home.” then he ran out the door to find the human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'll be your best friend (until the end)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*insert hopes and dreams* here ya guys have fun with this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her heart pounded in her chest and her wounds throbbed with pain as they slowly bleed out. She was not at all used to running for so long and was out of breath, she slowed down as the temperature warmed up. Looking around she found that she was now in Waterfall. She limped down a path she found, leaving a trail of blood. After a few minutes, she found herself in a field of echo flowers with a small stream of water cutting through it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>( introducing Flowey the flower, your best friend till the end- *gets smacked with a vine* ow that hurt)  </p><p>One flower stood out from the rest as it was yellow in color and seemed to be still despite the cool breeze flowing through the cave-like area. She stumbled back and fell on her butt, she hissed in pain as the sudden movement caused her arm, shoulder, and leg to throb more painfully. The flower jolted and turned around its face angry before it’s expression changed to one of surprise. “Who the hell are you?” he asked. Her vision blurred when she fell and she shook her head to clear it. “I’m Ashley, kind of a stupid name I know.” the flower seemed to regard her curiously before He introduced himself. “Well, howdy I’m Flowey-” she grinds despite the pain she felt. “Flowey the flower, I know you” he glared at her, “ How do you know me?” she sighed and began to explain her situation, when she was done she noticed he was quiet for a while before he spoke up. “ So just after you got here Trashbag threw a fit and attacked you?” she nodded.</p><p>He began to laugh, after a bit, he wiped away the tears in his eyes with a leaf, “Now that is something I would have liked to see” he calmed down after a few seconds and turned to the human to find that she was attempting to get up “I wouldn’t get up so fast if I were you” she glared at him. “ And why do you care?” he chuckled “ I don’t care, but you're the most interesting thing that’s happened so far, and it would be a shame if you died on me now.”  She rolled her eyes and managed to stand up, she took a step forward before collapsing, she put her arms in front of her to catch herself but she never hit the ground. </p><p>Vines had curled around her waist and set back on her feet keeping her in place, but they didn’t retreat after they caught her; they kept her steady. “You idiot, you know that you can’t walk” he scolded her like she was a small child who didn’t know what they were doing. He seemed to be assessing her injuries before he sighed “hold still you idiot, I’m going to try to heal you as best I can got it?”  She nodded and went completely still. Green pellets appeared around him before moving to the injured areas, the pellets made the cuts disappear but bruises took their place. “I’m not good with healing magic but that’s the best I could do.” The vines holding her in place gently let her go and she stumbles a bit before regaining her balance. </p><p>“Thank you Flowey, but why did you help me?” he sighs and gives her an unimpressed look. “I already told you, your the most interesting thing that’s happened so far, I can’t just let you die stupid.”  She gave him the same unimpressed look, “Yeah well blood loss can make people forget things, that and I wasn’t listening.” he puts his leaves up in a giving up gesture, “Stars your impossible.”  She grins at him and offers her arm to him, “ You want to come with me?” he glances at the offered appendage and wraps a vine around her arm, uprooting himself from the ground and settles on her uninjured shoulder. “ I suppose I’ll have too, gotta make sure you don’t die like an Idiot.” </p><p>Ink </p><p>He ran out the door of Grillby's going after the fleeing human, he had to make sure she wasn’t too badly hurt. He followed the trail of blood out of Snowdin and into Waterfall. He slowed down to a speed walk and checked out his surroundings, he saw that echo flowers became more abundant and he went. He finally found her and called out to her. </p><p>(And we are back to your scheduled P.O.V. ) </p><p>She jolted and turned when she heard her name, it was Ink, he had found her. Flowey was quiet on her shoulder as she took a step back from Ink. He seemed to be out of breath as he tried to reassure her that Sans wasn’t here and that she was safe. He ignored Flowey’s presence and held out his hand to her, “I can promise you that you're safe now, just come with me.” He seemed to gain a look of desperation as she hesitated. She grabbed his hand and swallowed “ I-I…. I want to see Sans” Ink seemed surprised but nodded and he teleported them to Classic’s house. </p><p>Flowey shook his head and glared at Ink “A little warning next time!” Ink ignored him, and the human he found himself stuck with (not that minded but he wouldn’t say that out loud) just gave him a pat on the head and told him to shush. Ink knocked on the door ( cause Error said it was better than randomly appearing, though he didn’t seem to have a problem with doing just that.) and waited for Classic to open the door. </p><p>The door opened but classic wasn’t there, he was on the couch his face devoid of any emotion. They walked in and Sans looked up at them, when he saw the human he stood and a flurry of apologies came from his mouth, Flowey mumbled something under his breath and rolled his eyes. She told him to be quiet and she stepped forward and put a finger on Sans’ mouth “knock knock.” he nervously asked “who’s there?” she grinds “comma.” his expression softened “comma who?” her grin grew “Comma a little closer and I’ll tell you” he chuckled “that was a good one kid, it was very ‘humorous’, it really ‘tickled my funny bone’” she giggled “ I’m no pun master but you are a very ‘punny’ guy ‘no bones’ about it.” they both burst out laughing with Ink shaking his head but he wore a huge grin on his face and Flowey groaned. </p><p>Sans’ smile turned to a frown and wouldn’t meet her eye’s “look kid, what i did was wrong. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry at you, none of what happened here is your fault and-” She sighed and held his face in her hands “ I don’t want to hear it Sans.” he looked surprised. “ but-” she booped his nose “ no, no more apologies or I will be forced to wrap you in a blanket and hold you like a baby.” Ink stifles his laughter at the thought of Classic wrapped up in a blanket. Sans blushed a deep blue and tried not to die of embarrassment. </p><p>She smiled when she got the response she wanted and gave him a pat on the cheek, which made him blush even more. She turned to Ink and grabbed his face, before bopping his nose and giggling like an idiot. His face exploded with a rainbow blush as he stuttered. Flowey rolled his eyes and muttered something about humans and flirting. She got her giggles under control and turned to the still blushing Sans. “ So when is your brother going to come home?” Classic coughed and regained his composure “uh paps is staying with Undyne and Alphys this weekend, so it’s just us.” she nodded and put a finger to her chin in thought. </p><p>“Oh maybe we could watch some movies or play games to pass the time.” She smiled hopefully at Classic. “Sure i guess.” Ink ran into the kitchen “I’ll make the popcorn!” she smiled and moved over to the TV, movies were under the TV stand and she picked Wreck It Ralph. She put the moive in and bounced back to the couch, and waited for Ink and the popcorn. </p><p>Ink came back a few minutes later with a big popcorn bowl and sat on her right and Classic on her left. Halfway through the movie the popcorn was already halfway gone. Flowey made small comments here and there but was mostly quiet. Soon the popcorn was gone and Ashley was getting tired, she placed the bowl on the coffee table and leand on Classic’s arm and her legs on Ink’s lap, Flowey had passed out after the popcorn was gone and had moved so his stem was on her stomach and his head on her chest. <br/>She kept one arm around Flowey and the other around Sans’ arm. She closed her eye’s and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Flowey is kind of a dick but I love him anyway</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. AN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok guys just a heads up I will be posting another chapter either tomorrow or on Friday I just forgot I had the chapter written hehe I just need to type it up and then I'll post it here so please please please be patient with me here. I have a lot of school work to catch up on ya know, but I swear I have the chapter right here *holds up a yellow notebook* I just need to get it typed up ok. </p><p> </p><p>Well now that's outa the way ima head on over to Youtube and <strong>not</strong> do the school work I'm supposed to be doing cause I'm a little shithead &gt;:3 hehe </p><p>bye my little minecraftians and I'll see you in the next chapter *waves* UwU</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Who Wants Pancakes? (Flowey Helped Make Them)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hahahahaha</p><p> </p><p>I did it yay me!</p><p>Also the chapter 8 for so I'm a Spider Now What? will be out later today or tomorrow so just hang on tight folks. </p><p> </p><p>Anyway on with the show UwU</p><p>Also, I'm changing Flowey's text to bold italic so ye .-.</p><p>And the reason this took so long to get up was that there was too much to describe but I didn't feel like editing it for the fifth time so take it or leave it</p><p>Frisk's text will be underlined when they sign and when they talk (which in this story they can they just choose not to sometimes) it will be in bold underline and when Ashley signs it'll be in underline italic k</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She awoke to find herself trapped between two very warm lumps. Eyes opening to look around, she found that Ink was using her stomach as a pillow and had wrapped his arms around her waist. She spotted Flowey curled up on her chest and snoring softly. Turning her head she saw that she resting her head on Classics chest, and he seemed to be in a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, reached for her glasses, and put them on. Grabbing Flowey with one hand she moved Ink with the other, trying to get him off of her so she could get up.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of struggling, she managed to move Ink and she stood up.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced down at Flowey and smiled softly, light tapping his face to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>Grunting Flowey opened his eyes and glared at her <em><strong>"Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?" </strong></em>He hissed</p><p> </p><p>She made a face at him. "I want to make breakfast and I want your help." He wrapped his vines around her waist and yawning he agreed to help. Saying that he wouldn't make food for 'SmileyTrashbag' but he would help with everything else. </p><p> </p><p>Walking quietly to the kitchen, she made her way over to the fridge, and upon opening it, she found that there was mostly ketchup inside, which didn't surprise her in the least. Grabbing some eggs and a package of bacon, she placed them on the counter. Flowey had grabbed two pans and a mixing bowl and some bread, he seemed to know what she was making so he grabbed it before she could ask for it. She thanked him for that and continued what she was doing. </p><p> </p><p>Cracking the eggs in the bowl, she turned on the stove and sprayed the pan with non-stick spray and put the bacon on the pan, and turned on the stove to let it cook. With Flowey watching the bacon, she got to work on the french toast. </p><p> </p><p>After mixing in some cinnamon-sugar and adding a little bit of milk to the eggs, she took a slice of bread and dipped it in the bowl. Placing the second pan on the stove and spraying it and turning on the burner, she placed the egg soaked bread on the pan and let it cook. She repeated the process a few more times until there was enough for everyone to have seconds (and quite possibly thirds to).</p><p> </p><p>She placed four plates out on the table and went to wake the boys. Tapping Ink's shoulder she tried to wake him up. "Ink, it's time to get up. I made breakfast." He opened his multi-colored eyes and grinned at the mention of food. He got up and ran into the kitchen faster than Ashley could blink. Shaking her head she turned to wake up Classic.</p><p> </p><p>She poked him a few times and huffed when she got no response from the sleeping skeleton. Poking his cheekbone, she tried a different approach. "Sans you'd better get up right now or I'll dump out all of your ketchup in Hotland."</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to do the trick as his eyes snapped open and he scrambled to the kitchen to defend his beloved ketchup. Giggling, Ashley followed him into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. </p><p> </p><p>Ink told her that she was a really good cook as he stuffed food into his mouth with a big smile on his face. Flowey also seemed to enjoy the food (not that he would say that out loud, of course, that would mean he cared and he most definitely <strong>did not care</strong>)</p><p> </p><p>(aww Flowey you're adorable *gets smacked with a vine* ow! ok, I'll stop just don't hit me again T-T *Unhappy flower noises*)</p><p> </p><p>After everyone finished eating, she got up and did the dishes. She washed, Flowey dried, and Classic put them away (which was a bit surprising but she wasn't complaining.)</p><p> </p><p>When that was done, they all sat down on the couch and talked for a while. When Ink stood up suddenly, Ashley asked him where he was going, He grinned at her and said that he needed to check on some of the AU's and that he'd be back in a few hours or so. Opening a rainbow portal he jumped through after giving her a wink and he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Looking down she found that FLowey must have fallen asleep sometime during the conversation and he was snoring softly. Making sure he wouldn't fall off she turned to Sans. "Where is Frisk at right now?" He sighed heavily " they should be leaving the ruins today, wanna go wait for em at my station?" </p><p> </p><p>She nodded and nudged Flowey awake and asked him if he would like to come along. <em><strong>"No thanks, just set me down when we get outside. I don't want to listen to any more of your guy's stupid puns." </strong></em>She gave him a sad look and he softened his expression <strong><em>" I'll meet up with you later ok, just don't give me that look." </em></strong>She smiled and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>She tied her coat around her waist and put on her cloak and adjusted her scarf. Her outfit still glitched a little which Classic found a little odd but he was too lazy to do anything about it at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>When she was ready Sans held out her hand and she took it, in a flash they arrived at his station. She placed Flowey down on the ground and he was gone almost instantly (but not before telling her goodbye at the sad look she gave him) leaving the two of them alone. She hopped up on the station and swung her legs back and forth while Classic took a seat behind his station. </p><p> </p><p>They traded jokes for a while as they waited for Frisk to leave the Ruins. After about an hour, Sans stood up and told her to wait here and then he teleported away. While he was gone she sang a few songs to herself to pass the time. She heard talking and she looked up at the bridge and saw two people crossing it and she scrambled to get underneath the station. She poked her head over the top of it and saw Sans beside who she assumed to be Frisk. She was really able to hear what he was saying to them but she had read enough fanfiction to get the gist of what was being said. </p><p> </p><p>She pushed up her glasses, only for them to fall down her nose again so she gave up trying to keep them up and settled for watching Sans and Frisk. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up just in time to see Sans point at the lamp and tell Frisk to hid behind it and they did so with a smile on their face. </p><p> </p><p>Just a few seconds later Papyrus came into view and Ashley wondered where he had been the whole time she was out here and settled for asking Sans about it later. She watched as Papyrus scolded his brother for slacking off and stomping his foot as Sans proceeded to make a pun about how he had been working. Soon after he had left, Frisk stepped out from behind the lamp. </p><p> </p><p>Sans looked past Frisk and beckoned Ashley forward and she gave a small nod. She stood and stepped out from behind the station, her scarf and cloak fluttered in the wind, and both were glitching a little bit. Frisk turned around to see what Sans was looking at and their jaw dropped when they saw her. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling she waved at them and came closer and introduced herself. Frisk seemed to shake themself out of whatever daze they were in and began to rapidly sign at them excitement. Ashley giggled, "Ok, you're gonna have to slow down there buddy, I can't read that fast." Frisk gave her an apologetic look and signed slower this time. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">" Did you fall down here too?"</span> Ashley grinned and signed back albeit slower than Frisk. <span class="u"><em>" That's a long story but I'll tell you about it later."</em></span> Frisk seemed to be ok with that answer but they were still in awe at the other human. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">"Your outfit looks really cool!"</span> Frisk smiled up at her and Ashley smiled back a little blush on her face from the compliment. She didn't get them often so it was greatly appreciated. </p><p> </p><p>Frisk turned to Sans, told them they should probably get going as Papyrus was waiting. </p><p> </p><p>"you should go with em, just to keep em outa trouble if that's alright with you." Ashley nodded and promised to watch them.</p>
<hr/><p>*After the date with Papyrus cause I'm too lazy to write every little detail leading up to that and cause I didn't want to so ye*</p><p> </p><p>The date with Papyrus was a little strange but fun and his reaction to him seeing her for the first time almost made her lose her cool, but she managed to keep it together (just barely though), and all three of them were now in the kitchen making supper. Papyrus talked about how much they were going to love his spaghetti, she smiled and said that she couldn't wait to try it. </p><p> </p><p>When the food was done, she took a seat at the table and began to eat. The spaghetti was better than she thought it would be and she hummed in bliss. when she finished her plate she grinned at Sans. </p><p> </p><p>"I got a joke for you Sans." He grinned at her "ok, shoot." </p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath trying to contain her laughter. "If there is a Watermellon, that can only mean that there is an Earthmellon, a Firemellon, and an Airmellon." She paused trying not to laugh, "These are the Elemellons." Her, Frisk, and Sans burst out laughing as Papyrus screamed and said that they had ruined dinner. </p>
<hr/><p>After they all had finished supper they all sat on the couch and watched Metton movies for a few hours. </p><p> </p><p>It was after the second movie that Ink had come back, he was grinning so everything must have gone well with the other AU's. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, guys!." He said cheerfully and Ashley shook her head at his goofiness. </p><p> </p><p>Papyrus greeted him in the same manner before yawning and saying that he was heading to bed, Sans nodded and said he'd be up there in a bit to read him his bedtime story. He nodded and went upstairs leaving the four of them alone. </p><p> </p><p>Ink sat next to her and asked her where Flowey was, She told him that he had gotten sick of the jokes and wanted to be alone for a while. He nodded and leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. It seemed the Creator had finally run out of steam for today. </p><p> </p><p>Frisk yawned and curled up against Ashley and she smiled down at her. Sans told them he was going upstairs to read to his brother and he'd be back with a blanket for them when he was done. She nodded and relaxed on the couch, closing her eyes and just resting for a bit. She had fallen asleep not even a few seconds after she closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Sans came back down after an hour with a blanket and saw all three of them sleeping. He put the blanket over them and went back upstairs to his own room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss I'm finally done with this chapter *sighs* this took me five hours to write, two hours yesterday, and three hours today. welp, I'm off to continue chapter eight of So I'm a Spider Now What? Yay more writing. anyway toodles *yeets self into the next dimension*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>